


豆眼|宿疾

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Relationships: 豆眼
Kudos: 11





	豆眼|宿疾

宋旻浩仰仗得天独厚的座位在数学课上睡觉，他枕着窗台，墙上的白石粉蹭脏校服衣领，头顶刚染的黄色发茬在阳光下通透明亮。  
这是一个盎然独立的初夏，不同于其他季节的潮湿多雨，西风温和，整日都是愉快的晴天。下午六点后翰林艺高的新生占领附近街道的冰店，年轻人吵闹起来像一团团挤在树梢的麻雀，宋旻浩和几个朋友也游荡其中，迟来的夕阳如释重负，给他们聚在一起胡闹的影子染上橘红的底色。

“不行不行，绝对不能挑文英女高的联谊，上次来了八个都丑的要命。”讲话的男孩神色夸张，表志勋也在一旁点头认同。  
“旻浩，你们hip-hop社团能不能和雅仁的舞蹈社打个招呼啊，听说有很多漂亮学妹诶！”  
“我试试吧，上次约她们在练歌房偷偷喝酒被抓了，后来那边就不怎么理我们了。”宋旻浩习惯性地挠挠头，自从染过发后他的头皮一直有些刺痒，也不知道是不是美容室用的廉价药剂有什么副作用。  
三人又随便胡诌了些有的没的，到了七点半准备各奔东西。穿过冰店后门的巷子是去地铁站的近路，宋旻浩与住在新村的朋友作别后就一个人听着歌回家，正当他拐到两栋老式公寓间狭窄的通道时，早在半个月前就接触失灵的左侧耳机里漏进一些颇有暗示意味的声响。

“您先放开我，不可以在这里啊……等一下……别，别脱了……”  
他几乎是立刻地顿住脚步，音乐停止后急促的呼吸更加鲜明，宋旻浩循声看向一侧的车库门洞，敏锐捕捉到地面上扔着一只女士书包，背带处小雏菊花纹的挂饰旁还搭着一件看样子刚被揉皱扯掉的蕾丝胸衣，罩杯弧度可以预见它包裹着的是怎样肥硕的一对乳房。  
听说隔壁女校有学生在做援交，应该这就是了。  
宋旻浩有点不耻又有点好奇，青春期男生恶趣味的兴奋让他向墙内频频窥探，但只能看到那女生穿着过膝袜的双腿被挤在墙根打晃。

他心跳有些加速，小心翼翼地向里走了两步，突然一只属于中年男人的肤色蜡黄的手爬上女生的膝弯，将她一把提起。制服裙被掀开，丰满的大腿之上是让人倒吸口气的挺翘臀瓣，款式老气的纯色内裤在软肉上勒出红痕，男人带着粗大戒指的拇指直接挑开布料边缘向里钻去，盖住女生的会阴处开始揉搓。  
很快的，反抗的声音低下来，变成了有些难耐的气踹。  
装模作样，宋旻浩撇撇嘴，也不知道刚才是谁在喊不可以。他吸了吸鼻子，闻到一点腥甜的体液味道，感觉自己不能再继续站下去了，于是用手调整了一下牛仔裤里已经抬头的性器，小声骂了句脏话就转身离开。  
真该死，有钱的老色鬼嫖高中女生，这种成人片剧本竟然还会发生在他身边。他有些生气地想，不知道自己究竟是在气那个女生还是现在趴在她身上出力的男人。

在那之后，这次偶遇成为宋旻浩口中的一桩谈资，添油加醋一番在男生群体里传了几遍，很快也就没人提及了。  
夏日悠长，一张游戏盘和最近更新的动漫很快占据课后闲聊，宋旻浩站在弘大的音像店前看着屏幕上Eminem的录影带，心里充满遥遥无期的妄想，从攒钱做mixtape到成为万众瞩目的rapper，他用五站地铁的时间来勾勒自己的人生图景，直到那个雏菊花纹的挂件重新出现在眼前。

还是和那天一样的玛丽珍鞋，过膝袜，从袜口丰腴起来的大腿留出半尺浮想联翩的脂韵，再往上的就藏在制服裙里看不到了。  
宋旻浩不知为何开始紧张，他没有向上看，那女生拉着一个看起来很重的行李箱，指尖似乎涂了亮晶晶的透明甲油，这时报站声响起，换乘涌上大量人流，突然逼仄的空间把女生向宋旻浩身前推去，她的膝盖被挤在他分开坐着的两腿之间，变成一个难堪的情势。  
“抱歉！”因为要护着行李箱的缘故，她没有掌握好平衡，眼看要栽倒的瞬间被宋旻浩伸手扶住，这下他的视线就和她的胸部平齐了，不得不说，是让他口舌干燥浮想联翩的大小。  
“你还是坐这里吧。”宋旻浩给她让位置，觉得自己的嗓音都有点失真，平日里和学妹搭讪的游刃有余此刻丧失的一干二净。  
“啊！没关系的……”  
但宋旻浩已经站起，有点尴尬地打着手势赶她坐下。  
“那……真是谢谢你了！我马上就下车了，在踏十里。”  
竟然和自己一站，宋旻浩生出一点莫名的庆幸，女孩抬头向她感激的笑了笑，他这时才敢名正言顺地看她的脸。

他之前在和朋友讲那起被自己撞破的通奸时曾编撰过她的长相，总之是往漂亮里说的，又掺杂了一些下流的形容。可当这张脸活生生出现在他眼前，宋旻浩才明白那些贫乏的臆想永远无法抵达一种此刻的真实。

地铁车厢，晚高峰的人潮，格格不入的气氛里，他恍然间以为自己面对一副宗教画，小爱神飞过麓山，光霰普照下载云载袅，那女孩的眉目黄昏一般敞开，神情中有信徒的虚幻献祭，雨点敲打玻璃铃鼓，在她的眼里反射光芒。鼻梁丝柏般挺拔，肤色是雪缎，嘴唇能唱出赞美诗。

什么啊，宋旻浩一瞬困惑而惊讶，怎么会有人是婊子的身体却有天使的脸庞。

当天他们的第二次相遇以一种极其巧合的方式结束。下了地铁一前一后的路线完全重合，宋旻浩和她一起走进小区时才知道那女生租了自己家旁边的房子。  
说到底那也算不上什么房子，只是房东为了敛财将原本户型打断分隔出的一间小屋，因为面积实在可怜一直没人光顾，今年降了租金后才迎来第一位客人。  
“我的名字是金秦禹，以后多多关照。今天真的谢谢你！”她深深鞠躬，努力把行李箱拖进门，又探头出来和他再次告别。  
宋旻浩消化着这诡异的缘分，在门口站了一会才魂不守舍的回家。晚饭时母亲提起隔壁新搬来的邻居，好像是一个人独居的外地女学生，看上去很乖巧漂亮。宋旻浩没说话，满脑子都是小巷里的金秦禹和地铁里的金秦禹交错出现的画面。他茫然又不安，无法解释的躁动像空调室外机持续的噪音一样恼人。晚上两点，在他终于有了睡意之前，留在他脑海里的最后一个念头也是：金秦禹不会把那些勾搭上的男人带回家吧？

但事态以一种平和而无趣的方式发展开来，金秦禹像所有普通的高中女生一样，按时上下学，垃圾分类做的也认真，房间十分安静，偶尔在楼梯上遇到宋旻浩的父母也会谦和有礼的打招呼。

“旻浩，把这个给秦禹送过去吧，做的多了。”  
母亲从流理台递过打包好的泡菜和生拌牛肉，使唤坐在地板上打游戏的男孩。  
“穿上上衣啊，总是光着身子像什么样子。”

宋旻浩已经用余光偷瞄母亲一大会儿了，他知道过不了多久自己就会被吩咐给金秦禹送东西，以往都是母亲亲自送，但今天她才去打了美容针，脸有些肿肿的不想见人，所以这件差事才落到宋旻浩头上。  
他装作不情愿地应了一声，回到房间在衣柜里翻了一会，挑了一件自己很喜欢的条纹衬衣，又觉得这种行为像什么去见心上人的幼稚鬼，随即脱掉拉过随手扔着的一件T恤，套上之后照了照镜子，最后还是换回那件衬衣了。

金秦禹给她开门时刚洗完澡，脸庞有种潮湿的素净，长袖睡裙贴身穿着，头发还滴着水。宋旻浩发现这样看来她的胸部似乎并没有那么饱满的曲线。但人还是一样的漂亮，像苹果树，像云，像他上课跑神时在窗台看到的一只蝴蝶。

“请一定替我向阿姨道谢。”金秦禹收下保鲜盒后请宋旻浩小坐。“旻浩太幸福了，妈妈那么会做菜。”  
她倒了饮料来招待他，又积极地去柜子里拿点心。拥挤的房间里被她收拾得很干净，宋旻浩注意到墙角有一块窄窄的化妆台，阳台的门开着，勉强摆下的衣架上晾晒着她的内衣，蓝色的，带蕾丝花边，和自己那天看到的是同一件。  
“真幸运啊，可以和旻浩做邻居。旻浩现在还是一年级吧？我一年级的时候还付不起房费，每天从家里做好久的车才能到学校，很不方便。现在能住在这里，阿姨还这么照顾我，真的很满足了！”  
金秦禹坐在他对面讲着话，大腿紧贴着小腿，多肉的臀部绷紧裙摆，压在脚跟上。宋旻浩想她也曾经用这双腿缠上别的男人的腰，容许他们在自己的身体里冲撞，然后收下一笔笔转账用来支付住在这里的房费。

“那怎么现在突然付得起了？”他有些生硬地问。  
“什么？”金秦禹一愣，把落在眼前的头发别在耳后。  
“……你的房费，你不是说之前付不起吗？”

“啊……那个是……是因为上个假期做了些兼职，攒了点钱……”  
可能跪着的姿势不太舒服，金秦禹换了侧坐，伸手揉了揉自己的脚踝，从腰腹到屁股的衣料被拉紧又松开，灯光下那里叠出一个适合抓握的凹陷，皮肉和脂肪透露出极其滑腻的触觉。  
曾经有人，一个可笑的过去时态，宋旻浩想，曾有有人感受过那个柔软的温暖巢穴，掐着他欲色横流的肉体像破开一只皮薄水多的鲜桃，然后淫液自掰开的缝隙淌出，把阴茎插进去会得到多情的含吮和不舍的挽留。  
宋旻浩看她毫不愧疚地撒谎，脸肉随着报赧的笑容鼓起，纯真的外表下不堪的秘密被完美遮掩，又在举手投足之间隐约透出一点勾引的线索，钓着自己无法抑制地堕入其中。

那天金秦禹收衣服时怎么也找不到搭着的那件内衣了，而一墙之隔宋旻浩的卧室内，他盖在脸上的蕾丝花纹有种和头皮一样刺痒又上瘾的触感，手心里不断胀大的性器幻想出一个紧致湿软的肉穴，在凶狠的撸动里完成无数次抽插和射精，最后再把腥味浓重的白色浊液胡乱抹在那件蓝色胸衣上，疲惫而空虚地喘气。

第二天，当宋旻浩开始在网上搜索女高学生援交的价码时，他觉得自己已经疯了。无论如何他都不可能拿着一沓零花钱敲响隔壁的门甩在金秦禹脸上说我想上你，他第一是不甘心自己沦落成和那些用钱嫖娼的老色鬼一个等级，第二是有点心疼攒了很久想要买声卡的资金。  
但是意淫金秦禹还是成为了他发泄性欲的唯一途径。

他开始无数次地观察她的生活。他发现她只有在接待自己的那唯一一晚才穿了睡裙，平时出现在阳台也都是宽松的短袖和家居裤；他发现她没什么朋友和多余的社交活动，在家时会经常看电视，休息日下午的情景喜剧能让她发出一连串对女生来说有些夸张的大笑；他发现她喜欢花朵形状的戒指和手环，像小女孩的玩具一样，又被很整齐珍惜地保管起来，甚至一周戴的都不会重样。  
有一天很晚了，宋旻浩在小区门口买可乐饼，金秦禹刚刚回家，她没有穿校服，而是一件很成熟的白色镂空连衣裙，胸前的弧度又很惹人的明显。她低着头，匆匆掠过宋旻浩身边，似乎不太想被认出来的样子。  
宋旻浩当时顿觉手里的可乐饼没什么滋味了，他踢着地上一块小石子直到小吃摊打烊，鼻尖和眼底都酸酸的，让他想一直仰头看天上的月亮。

这实在太操蛋了，宋旻浩在一张演算纸上写了包含十几句脏话的rap词，把抽屉里攒下的声卡钱反反复复数了三遍，像个神经病一样用拳头对着空气乱锤一通，最后精疲力尽地倒在床上，脑子里出现的还是金秦禹的脸。  
他想把身旁这面墙砸穿问问她，你只不过是个为了钱出卖身体的援交女罢了，凭什么一直出现在我的脑子里？

没有办法，他也只是一个热气熏头的少年，倚着桥栏时衬衫的下摆被风吹起像鸽群，第一次喝啤酒低度酒精逼上脑瓜顶能喊出暗恋的人的名字。  
但他也能把一百种不情愿深藏于心，只给对方一个故作洒脱的眼神。

“金秦禹。”宋旻浩对着自己卧室的天花板说，“无论如何我这辈子也不会喜欢你！”

可是宋旻浩并不知道这辈子很长很长，甚至他一说出口就后悔了，有点无措地翻了个身，面向那面墙，无比渴望那里可以出现一个逃跑的洞口，让他充满希望又狼狈地一跃而入。

然而夏天没有停止在少年日夜勃发的欲念里。一场难得的大雨过后，鸟群衔去树顶最后一点青葱的嫩绿，浓荫以一种接近黑色的深重茂盛起来，蝉响和雷暴宣布着夏的临终。

八月底的一个阴天，开学前最后的一个周五，宋旻浩照例去社团练习，回家路上天空飘起雨丝，他在一家旅馆前躲雨，顺便想尝尝自动售货机里最新口味的可乐。  
投币后饮料瓶砸落的闷响后，金秦禹和一个中年男人的身影出现了，她穿着校服，站在门廊下朝着外面伸手，感受到雨落在掌心后又收回，仰着头对那个男人说：“好像下雨了。”

宋旻浩看不到她的表情，他拿着一罐可乐像个什么都不懂的小学生一样看着那男人抚摸金秦禹的头发，从钱夹里拿出现金塞进她手中，用亲密地揽了揽她的肩膀。  
金秦禹同上了的士的男人挥手道别，从那个挂有雏菊吊坠的背包中拿出一面圆镜和一管唇釉，补了补近乎无色的嘴唇。  
漂亮的，动人的水红，像咬破樱桃流出的浆液。宋旻浩用易拉罐的拉环去磨自己的指腹，某种无用又固执的惩罚。他想，金秦禹嘴唇上的颜色，或许也像动脉里汨汨流淌的鲜血。

金秦禹又低着头按了一通手机，一个电话进来，她接起，用很温柔的声音说马上就过去，然后匆匆跑进细微的雨里。  
宋旻浩跟了上去，那罐可乐被他丢在一旁，金秦禹走在前面钻进一条窄巷，他跟着的脚步声也变得明显起来。

“喂！”他叫她。  
金秦禹回头，看到是宋旻浩，好像有所预感一样，但眼神里仍出现一闪而过的慌张。  
“是旻浩啊。”她努力笑了一下，“刚从学校过来吗？”

“我都看见了。”宋旻浩没有理会她的问题，被留在旅馆门口的可乐涌出混杂碳酸泡沫的深色液体，从台阶滴滴答答落下。

金秦禹愣在原地，好像不知道该怎么反应。

“要是学校知道的话，你会被退学吧。”宋旻浩走近她，看到她今天穿了很薄的丝袜，感觉是离开旅馆前新换上的。

金秦禹抿了下嘴唇，唇釉的颜色更加饱满，熟透的果肉再不摘下就会在树上腐坏糜烂。  
“旻浩……这个不是你想的那样……”

“我们学校冰店后面的小路，五月份的时候你还和一个男的在那里搞过吧？”  
宋旻浩毫无感情地继续说，金秦禹好像被他的话吓了一跳，整个人保持一副受惊的表情不可思议地看着他。

“你怎么……我……我没有……”她勉强挤出几个毫无用处的词，有种已经被剥光示众后还想尽力遮掩的难堪。

“让我做一次，我不会把这件事告诉别人。”

冰凉的雨从发丝的缝隙间蜿蜒到额前，宋旻浩在金秦禹看不见的地方捏紧了手心。而金秦禹似乎像被钉在了原地，张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。

“金秦禹，我说，既然那帮老头要花钱上你，你让我免费上一次，怎么样？”

她被拉拽到一处荫蔽的墙角，刚刚浮起的夜色无法安全遮掩着两人，可宋旻浩还是不管不顾地抱着她的肩膀，仓促地想去掀她的裙子。  
金秦禹一把抓住宋旻浩的手腕。  
“我用嘴给你弄好不好？”金秦禹央求道，“别插下面，里面还很脏，我还没有……”  
“好，用嘴。”他打断金秦禹的喋喋不休，按着她的头顶让她跪在地上。他是初经验者，可是此刻心慌和紧张被愤怒冲掉了大半。金秦禹哆哆嗦嗦地解他的腰带，宋旻浩把她的手拍开，自己很快扯掉，顶着裤子的阴茎鼓起一个淫亵的形状，金秦禹把它从最后一层布料里拿出来，怒张的青筋盘亘在深红的茎身，已经完全勃起的柱头撑开包皮，前液从顶端滴出，金秦禹闻到一种属于少年性器特有的咸腥，并不难闻，但很快让她红了脸。

她之前很少面对这么年轻又凶猛的阴茎，上了年纪的男人都需要她口手并用很久才能硬起来。而宋旻浩只是脱了裤子就已经是她难以完整吞下去的尺寸了，但他还是急迫地抓着她脑后的头发。  
金秦禹只能向他的胯下埋首，伸出舌尖绕着茎身舔了几圈后就含进去。

宋旻浩没忍住发出一声闷哼，他退了一步倚着脏兮兮的墙面，一个日思夜想的高中女孩正在给他口交的事实像闪电一样击中脑海。金秦禹低垂的双眼，扑扇的睫毛，桃心一样的嘴唇努力吞咽，口红在摩擦间很快从她的唇瓣印在自己的阴茎上。  
他开始粗重地喘息，手指插进她的长发里搅动，金秦禹舔吮柱头和吞吃茎身的黏腻声响越来越大，她的鼻尖在每一次深喉时都会被迫埋进宋旻浩下腹的耻毛中，包裹不住的津液把那丛粗硬的毛发打得潮湿。  
实在是无法再裹住更多了，金秦禹被呛出一点眼泪，她抬头看了宋旻浩一眼，宋旻浩也在看着她。一个对视带来的刺激比想象更大，金秦禹吐出一点肉棒让柱头顶上她左侧的腮肉，宋旻浩用拇指按了按她的脸，感觉隔着一层肉膜触摸到了自己的性器，有种奇妙的快感突袭而来，他把金秦禹的手放在它的唇舌照顾不到的囊袋上，金秦禹很懂事地轻轻揉捏起来。

这样一来宋旻浩很快就受不了了，他抽出自己的阴茎握住底部在金秦禹脸上拍打，像色情片里做的一样。金秦禹有点畏惧地闭上眼睛，于是他又捅进她的嘴里。这会儿她的口红已经被蹭的完全消失了，反而宋旻浩的性器上留着不少发红的水渍，看起来很像捅破处女膜后留下的血迹。  
射精感觉越来越强烈，金秦禹用舌尖抵住宋旻浩柱头的位置，反复的舔他的精孔，宋旻浩忍不住抱着她的头摆动腰胯，深插了几下就射了出来。金秦禹咽下一部分他的精液，嘴里还含着许多，最后依然兜不住，全从嘴角流下。

她还没有喘匀气时宋旻浩就搀着她起来，砂砾和石块把她的丝袜弄脏了，宋旻浩伸手帮她擦了擦，刚刚高潮的余韵还像电流一样穿梭在他身体里，他尚未完全满足。

“靠在我身上。”他去搂他酸软无力的腰，金秦禹枕着他的肩膀没有站稳，宋旻浩抱好她，一边把手伸进她的丝袜之间。

金秦禹突然非常用力地挣扎起来。

“真的不行，说好只用嘴的。”她把他推开，拉住裙摆不让他拽起来。  
“我可没和你说好。”宋旻浩和她对抗，意外发现金秦禹的力气并不小。他去压他的大腿，扯破那里丝袜上脆弱的经纬，动作粗暴地伸向她的腿根，金秦禹发出一声惊呼，可是已经来不及了，宋旻浩已经摸到他半勃的性器，在女士内裤里，那根明显象征着男性欲望的肉棒在自己掌心轻微的搏动。

宋旻浩原本亢奋的表情瞬间沉默下来，空气安静了几秒，他随即将他的衬衫掀起，白色胸衣下包裹着的丰满乳房捏起来十分柔软，但用力向外扯动后，就开始出现义体脱离的迹象。

“……你是男的？”

金秦禹低着头，眼泪比雨更先打湿地面。他抹了一下嘴角还未干涸的精液，想拼命忍住自己的哽咽，但没有办法，一种撕裂一样的疼痛充斥胸腔，他扶着手边唯一可以让他支持身体的废旧纸箱，终于克制不住地哭出声来。

他最初是把他当成一个还算可爱的弟弟看的，他知道宋旻浩偷走了自己的内衣，他很理解的没有去挑明。男孩总是关注他，偷偷的注视，小心的窥探。金秦禹想他自己只要藏好一个秘密，就能成为宋旻浩青春期里短暂出现的幻像，不伤害他也不亲近他，尽量温柔地全身而退就可以。

可是现在，全完了。他被揭穿的羞愧让一直以来努力伪装的面具粉碎成尘土。下贱的工作和耻辱的装扮，成为他给宋旻浩全部的印象里，最丑陋虚伪的注脚。  
“很恶心吧？”他问。

宋旻浩在巨大的震惊后慢慢冷静下来，一个男生给他做了口活，这的确很恶心。但当他清楚意识到这个事实后，那种应有的反感并未出现。他突然发觉自己对金秦禹的执着不知道什么时候脱离了性别，从而衔接到更为可怕的层面。他的迷狂缭绕在他本身，是他的螺旋体，尾随他，不管他以什么形态出现。

“我……我不知道你是……对不起……”  
宋旻浩像幼时摔坏家中的圣母像一样手足无措，他面对金秦禹的眼泪一下觉得自己变成了十恶不赦的小混蛋，不知道该用什么胶水什么工具才能把这一切修复如初。

金秦禹拼命摇了摇头，眉心令人哀恸的皱了一下。  
宋旻浩想过去抱抱他，想解释清楚自己不觉得恶心，而且也不在意他是男生这回事，可是他现在连自己都搞不懂，他不会喜欢男生的，他只是患了一场让头脑发昏的宿疾，一切症状的诱因都指向金秦禹。  
宋旻浩终于明白自己病了，金秦禹，金秦禹是一场持久的耳鸣，膨胀在他少年的血液里，汹涌、排他、又被切分成扩散周身的分子、原子、无穷无尽。

“抱歉……我对你做了很过分的事，你别讨厌我”  
最后他犹豫很久，好像说了一个古怪的句法，但他已经不在意。金秦禹慢慢止住眼泪，有些不解地看着他，似乎在问他的这种信心从何而来。

成吨的黑暗和迟迟才降下的雨一起困住城市，他们奔跑着回家，金秦禹跑得比宋旻浩更快一些，他的小腿绷紧时能看出男孩子才会有的肌肉。  
“我曾经发誓我不会喜欢你。”他们在上楼时，宋旻浩突然很小声地说。  
金秦禹没有接话，宋旻浩也没有说后半句，他们一起打开门，一起关上门，金秦禹很快听到宋旻浩妈妈大声呵斥他的声音。  
他精疲力尽地靠着墙坐下来，有些无奈地笑了笑。

就在刚才，宋旻浩进门之前忍不住伸出手轻轻勾了下他的手指，好像一下从把他折磨地气喘吁吁的小坏蛋变成了纯情的高一男生。  
他本来想给他一点回应的，但又害怕自己做了什么以后宋旻浩会拉着自己的手不放。

就这样吧，走向浴室前金秦禹知道这一切都只是一个序曲，夏天结束了，而夏天还会再来。


End file.
